Those Three Words
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: A certain sandy-haired boy from Tatooine unexpectedly steals Han's heart. Set just after A New Hope. SLASH! Please R&R!


Wow, it's been so long since I wrote a Star Wars fic! I don't know why, but my obsession with Star Wars has returned and I just can get enough of it. I'm so proud to be a Star Wars nerd (but first and foremost, a Rusher)! :D I really hope you enjoy this fic! There is a serious lack of Han/Luke slash fics out there! :D

**Those Three Words**

The elation and excitement buzzing about the Rebel base could not have been greater. They had just destroyed the Empire's ultimate weapon and main source of operations: the Death Star. Many skilled pilots gave their lives to achieve this victory. Their bravery and sacrifice would surely not be forgotten. After a solemn memorial service for the fallen pilots, the entire Rebel base gathered in the audience chamber so that Princess Leia could present medals of honor to Luke Skywalker and Han Solo: the two surviving heroes.

After the awards ceremony, everyone moved to the large dining hall where an elaborate banquet was held. There were foods from all over the galaxy, delicious and otherwise. The dining hall hummed with conversation and the four extremely long tables were lined with people enjoying their dinner as they conversed with one another. Han and Luke lost count of the number of people the came up to them and congratulated them on their heroic actions.

Han excused himself from his light conversation with Leia and General Dodonna so he could go refresh his drink. There was a smaller table at one end of the dining hall with a wide assortment of drinks, some with alcohol and some without. The ones _with_ alcohol seemed to be going faster than the others.

Han saw a familiar face as he neared the table. Luke was there refreshing his drink as well. A seemingly permanent smile graced his features and his blue eyes sparkled with celebratory glee. He looked rather dashing in his yellow jacket, black shirt, and brown pants.

"You havin' a good, time, kid?" Han asked as Luke turned to him with his glass raised to his lips.

"Oh, yeah. I've never been to anything this nice before. We barely even had family reunions back home." Luke answered.

Han chuckled softly before pouring himself a drink. For some reason, he felt his eyes drawn to the shorter boy standing next to him. He couldn't explain why. There seemed to be a magnetic pull held within Luke's sapphire eyes.

"Hey, you wanna get outta here? I've never really been much for crowds." The Corellian asked. He had no idea where that came from. Was it the drink talking? Was it his own subconscious talking for him?

"Uh, sure. Where to?" Luke asked.

"My room? We can finish our drinks there." Han answered before mentally slapping himself.

"Fine." Luke said as he nonchalantly stepped away from the table.

Han followed a step behind him, his throat suddenly feeling rather dry despite his drink. His chest tightened and his heart sped up. Ever since he first saw the sandy-haired boy in the Cantina on Tatooine, he had felt an unexplainable attraction to him. He thought he did a good job of covering it up and maintaining his tough-guy exterior. But on the inside, he was a mess. This was the first time he'd actually _cared_ for someone. He would have been lying if he said it didn't scare him the slightest bit. The entire time they were under fire on the Death Star while rescuing the princess, his thoughts were of protecting Luke (without him knowing it). Whenever they left each other's sight, Han was terrified of not seeing him again.

The pair navigated the maze of stone hallways, the hum of activity in the dining hall gradually fading into the background. They took the elevator to one of the lower floors that contained nothing but bunk rooms and living quarters. Han was lucky enough to have been assigned a private room upon their arrival at the Base. His hand was almost shaking as he typed in the key number on the small touchpad next to the door, which immediately slid open. Han politely stepped aside so Luke could enter first.

"This is a nice room. I got stuck in a bunk with two other people." Luke commented as he looked around.

"Thanks. I offered to sleep in my bunk on the Falcon, but they insisted on giving me a room." Han explained, shutting the door behind him.

Luke sat down on the edge of the twin-sized bed and sipped some more at his drink. Han, on the other hand, stood where he was and took a nervous swig of his own. There was Luke: sitting on _his_ bed, looking so handsome yet so innocent at the same time and completely unaware of the mental battle going on inside Han's head. The smaller boy had had a little to drink, but he wasn't stoned by any means. It was just enough for him to let his guard down.

"Are you gonna sit down or just stand there?" Luke finally asked when Han didn't join him on the edge of the bed.

Han didn't want to appear rude or afraid, so he seated himself about a foot away from the smaller boy. The distance felt safe but not too obvious.

"I never got a chance to tell you this, but thanks for coming back when you did. You really saved my neck out there." Luke said, reminiscing about the moment of elation he'd felt when he heard Han's voice over the com system in his X-wing.

"Don't sweat it. I couldn't just take off and let the Empire win." Han answered.

Luke gave one of his small yet enchanting smiles before taking another sip from his glass. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Han's heart skipped a beat at the smile. He couldn't fight his feelings any longer. Turning to set his own glass aside, he narrowed the gap between their bodies and placed a gentle hand on the back of Luke's neck so he could pull him in for the kiss he'd wanted to steal since the first time they met. The entire galaxy seemed to stop and stand still the moment their lips connected. At first, Luke froze from the sheer suddenness of the motion, but soon melted when Han's lips started moving. He blindly reached behind him to set his half-empty glass down on the ledge at the end of the bed.

It seemed that the kiss stopped almost as soon as it started. It didn't last near long enough for either of them. When they pulled apart, their eyes were locked and their breath came in warm puffs that tickled each other's faces.

"What was that for?" Luke asked in a hushed voice.

"Just because." Han couldn't bring himself to say those three words yet. He'd never uttered them to anyone in his life.

Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips connected again. They weren't sure which of them made the first move and, frankly, they didn't care. Luke was rather inexperienced in this area, so Han instinctively took over. He brought a hand up to lightly cup the smaller boy's cheek as he deepened the kiss with his tongue. A soft, unexpected moan slipped from Luke's lips as Han mapped out every warm, wet contour of his mouth. Han felt a familiar twitch in his groin area when the moan met his ears. He cautiously slipped his hands underneath Luke's yellow jacket and teased it off his shoulders. He hoped he wasn't seeming too forward this soon into things. His fears were eased when Luke all too eagerly helped him off with the constricting garment.

The next few minutes seemed to go by in a pleasure-induced haze. Clothes came off, fingers grazed newly exposed skin, a steady stream of moans and sighs spilled from their lips. The next coherent thought Han had, both of them were completely naked and Luke was laying across the bed, his face flushed and his chest heaving. Han leaned over him, taking in every gorgeous detail. Growing up as a farmboy seemed to really agree with the smaller boy. He was slender but still had slightly defined muscles and his skin had a light tan from constant exposure to Tatooine's twin suns.

Han was broken out of his thoughts when Luke coaxed him down to kiss him yet again. Their tongues danced and their skin grew hot where they touched. Han groaned and rubbed his hardening member against Luke's hip when he raked his nails repeatedly along his back. Both of them knew what the other wanted and they were more than willing to satisfy that desire.

"Get 'em wet." Han instructed, placing two fingers at the smaller boy's lips.

Luke gladly did so and Han shivered as he watched him coat his fingers with a generous layer of saliva. What he would give for his dick to receive that kind of attention right now. Once he thought his fingers were sufficiently coated, he withdrew them and leaned back on his haunches. Luke tentatively spread his legs, a very slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"It's okay." Han muttered, sensing Luke's nervousness.

Luke smiled shyly as he tried to calm the small sense of fear lingering over him. Han reached down between his legs to carefully tease his wet fingers at Luke's perfect, pink entrance. A surge of pleasure shot through Luke's body at the contact; he had never been touched there before. Han deliberately eased his two lubricated fingers past the tight ring of muscle. He paused when he noticed the look of discomfort etched across Luke's features.

Han had had his fair share of spaceport prostitutes, but it was never like this; not even close. He felt genuine care for the sandy-haired boy laying beneath him. He had the urge to be gentle and tender in his actions. For once, he wasn't only concerned about his own carnal pleasures.

With some gentle coaxing and a few soft words, Luke was able to relax against the intrusion. He gasped and bit his bottom lip as Han deftly prepared him. The pain had started ebbing away and was replaced by sheer pleasure.

"You ready for the real thing?" Han asked after a little while.

"Yes!" Luke gasped.

Han didn't need to be told twice. He quickly withdrew his fingers and was about to spit in his hand to lubricate himself, but a hand reached out to stop him.

"Let me do it." Luke said softly as he sat up.

Han watched with wide-eyed anticipation as Luke wrapped a hand around his achingly hard cock and pushed the head into his mouth. Han's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a guttural moan when Luke took more of it in and started slowly bobbing his head.

"Damn, kid!" He cursed under his breath and threaded his fingers through Luke's sandy hair.

The smaller boy moaned around him as the new, erotic taste burst across his tongue. Before he pulled off him a few moments later, he made sure the thick column of flesh was covered with a generous layer of saliva. Han almost immediately pushed him back onto the bed with gentle force, kissing him hungrily in the process. Luke let out a muffled moan as he extricated his legs from under Han's and wrapped them around the taller man on top of him. Han was loathe to pull back from the sloppy kiss, but his groin was throbbing with need that could not be ignored.  
"Mhm, you want it in you, don't you?" He asked when he noticed Luke squirming beneath him.

Luke nodded frantically, bringing a satisfied smile to Han's face. Deciding not to deny either of them what they desired the most any longer, he propped himself on his hands and reached down to guide his cock into position at Luke's virgin opening. He entered him carefully in one fluid motion. A choked gasp escaped Luke's kiss-swollen lips; he wasn't expecting all of it at once.

"You okay?" Han asked when he saw Luke's face scrunched up in pain.

"It hurts." The smaller boy whimpered as a sweat broke out all over him both from arousal and from his body's unwillingness to accept the intrusion.

Han didn't know where the instinct came from, but something told him to lean down and nibble and kiss along Luke's neck. He did so, moaning at the taste of the boy's salty skin. Every nerve in Han's body quivered with pleasure. Their bodies were pressed so closely together, he could feel every hurried breath Luke took. The feeling of his velvety heat surrounding him, fitting him like a glove, drove him to the brink of insanity.

Luke moaned softly when Han bit down with light pressure on his neck. He sucked and rolled the skin gently between his teeth, shifting his hips a bit as he felt Luke relax around him. "H-Han! Please move!" Luke gasped. Almost before the words had a chance to register, Han's hips started moving seemingly of their own accord.

Luke cried out softly and clawed at Han's shoulders and firm biceps as pleasure mixed with slight pain surged through him. Han groaned and forced himself to keep his eyes open; he didn't want to miss a single second of the angelic beauty beneath him. The smaller boy's brow furrowed, beads of glistening sweat slid down his face, his lips parted constantly to allow the steady flow of gasps and moans, and a few strands of hair stuck to his forehead and the sides of his face. But what was perhaps the biggest turn-on for Han was the way Luke kept repeating his name in a pitiful whisper that just dripped with pleasure.

"Han...H-Han...Han...harder, please...Han!"

"Ngh, your ass feels so good!" Han grunted as he gripped the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

Luke uttered a whimper and swiped his tongue across his lips, "I think...I'm gonna come!"

Han breathed a mental sigh of relief; he wasn't sure how much longer he, himself, was going to last. He could feel an intense tingling beginning to build in the pit of his stomach and a single bead of sweat slid down the center of his spine. He swooped down and captured Luke's lips in a somewhat clumsy and passion-fuelled kiss.

"Come for me." He whispered gruffly into the boy's ear.

Mere moments later, Luke's pitiful sounds of pleasure transformed into a series of rapturous cries. His back arched upward at an impossible angle as the most incredible orgasm he'd ever felt ripped through him. Of course, he'd pleasured himself many times before (what teenage boy hasn't), but he never thought it could feel like THIS.

A loud, guttural groan tore its way from Han's throat as he joined Luke in ecstasy. His entire body went rigid and he slammed into the boy's hot, writhing body one last time before he came. When it was all over, Han collapsed on top of Luke and the two of them lay there in a pile of sweaty limbs, their heavy breathing providing the only noise in the room. Once Han could draw his breath normally again, which was several minutes later, he leaned up only to find that Luke had drifted off into a blissful sleep. The Corellian couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. Luke looked so peaceful and innocent despite all he'd been through since leaving Tatooine.

Luke wasn't sure how long he'd slept, though he guessed it must have been an hour or two. He was awakened when he turned over to drape an arm cross Han's firm torso, but his hand fell through the air and landed with a soft thud on the mattress. He lifted his head and peeped his eyes open. No Han; just an empty void next to him on the bed. Sitting up, Luke peered around the room. Han's clothes were gone and Luke's own were laying in a crumpled pile on the table next to the foot of the bed. Luke had an inner feeling where Han might have slipped off to, so he quickly re-dressed and quietly padded his way down the hall to the room he'd been assigned to. There, he changed back into his old white tunic, light tan pants, boots, and loose belt that he'd been wearing when they first arrived on Yavin; this was much more comfortable than the closer fitting clothes he had had to wear during the awards ceremony.

He then made his way down to the main hangar where all the Alliance's ships and fighters were stationed. He fixated on the largest of them all: the massive Millenium Falcon towering over the X-wing fighters scattered about the hangar. As he neared the scuffed and buffeted ship, he saw that the entry ramp was down and a light shone from inside. Upon entering the ship, he heard the small sounds of tools clamoring on metal and the minute buzzing of a portable welding iron. Just as he had predicted, he found Han sitting at his work bench, tinkering with a few unfinished projects.

"Hey." Luke said simply to announce his presence.

Han paused his work and looked over his shoulder, "Hey." He said back. Merely from the tone in his voice, Luke could tell that something wasn't right.

"You okay? I woke up and you were gone." Luke asked as he moved around to stand next to Han's cluttered work bench.  
"I'm fine. I just...wanted to try and get a little work done." Han was avoiding eye contact with Luke, furthering the boy's suspicions.

"Come on, Han, why don't you really tell me what's bothering you?" He coaxed.

"Nothing's bothering me." Han insisted, still not making eye contact.

"Han. I may not know much about the Force yet, but I can sense that something's not right." Luke explained.

At his words, Han stopped his work and propped his forehead in his hand for a moment before sitting back in his chair with a sigh as if he were contemplating what to say.

"What is it?" Luke asked with a tender hand on Han's shoulder, "Is it something I did?"

"No, no, it's not you; it's...it's me." Han said nervously as he stood from his chair. He took a few steps away from Luke, thinking it might be easier to voice his feelings if he wasn't looking him in the face. "I've just never felt this way about..." His voice trailed off into nothing.

"About who?" Luke asked softly.

Han turned to face him with an obviously distressed yet thoughtful look etched into his features, "About another guy before." He answered.

Luke's expression softened from concern to understanding. The topic of homosexuality was never a very welcome one in the Lars household. This was particularly painful for Luke because he knew early on that he was different than most boys his age. He had planned to wait until he had completed a semester at the flight academy and had a small place on his own before he came out to his aunt and uncle, but he never got a chance to after a certain pair of droids changed his life forever.

The sandy-haired boy approached Han and slipped a comforting hand into his, "I know how you feel. I had to hide my feelings my whole life, but you should know that it's nothing to be ashamed of. People are alot more accepting than they used to be."

Han's heart nearly broke at the sheer innocence and understanding in Luke's eyes. They were a glimmer of hope in the darkness plagued by the Empire. When he looked at him, it made him feel like they had a fighting chance in what seemed like an uphill battle. Without saying a word, he pulled Luke into a gentle, warm embrace and just held him like that for a while. Luke smiled and ran a loving hand across the taller man's back.

"I love you, kid." The words left Han's lips for the first time in a soft whisper.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! I had such a good time writing it and I have a few more Star Wars fics planned for the near future! :D ***super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who loved it* :)**


End file.
